Operation Meteor
Operation Meteor was the name given to the plot conceived by rebellious members of the colonies as a form of retaliation for the assassination of the political leader Heero Yuy. Operation Meteor was the brainchild of Dekim Barton. The original plan called for the dropping of a colony onto the planet Earth. Barton had intended to drop the L3 colony X-18999 in or soon after the year After Colony 195. After the colony had been dropped, five Gundams would be sent to Earth to take control. The Gundams were to be tools for a massacre. Once the planet had fallen to the Gundams, the Barton family was to assume full control of the Earth Sphere with Dekim as the leader and his son Trowa Barton would be his heir. In Mobile Suit Gundam Wing In the year AC 195, Operation Meteor was launched, albeit in a radically different form. Refusing to let their creations be used as weapons of mass murder, the five scientists who created the Gundams told the pilots to disregard the orders sent by the Barton family and to only target OZ installations rather than civilians. Of the five, three willingly followed the scientists' instructions to ignore Operation Meteor; Trowa Barton intended to follow his father's genocidal plan but was shot by one of the engineers working on Heavyarms. An anonymous mechanic, who witnessed the altercation, volunteered to follow the modified plan and took the dead man's name and Gundam to Earth. Chang Wufei disagreed with his clan over the operation and took his Gundam to Earth to fight OZ in his own way. Thus, the five Gundams were sent to Earth disguised as shooting stars. Once the Gundams reached Earth they began to attack and destroy OZ military bases and mobile suit factories as well as OZ and Alliance spaceports. Throughout AC 195, no colony had been dropped on Earth, but Dekim would try again later. During the Eve Wars, the White Fang rebels planned on completing Operation Meteor in their own way. By dropping captured OZ battleship Libra onto Earth. The explosion caused by the impact would cause a nuclear winter on Earth, making Earth completely uninhabitable. However, Peacemillion, lodged in Libra's main cannon, managed to keep Libra in a stable orbit. However, one of the battleship's blocks still continued falling to Earth. White Fang leader, Zechs Merquise, sacrificed himself to destroy its power core, while Wing Zero used its buster rifle to annihilate the remains. This is what triggered the formation of the new Earth Sphere Unified Nation. In Endless Waltz Near the end of the year AC 196, Dekim Barton would return to try and complete the goal he had set after the death of Heero Yuy. As the colony X-18999 neared completion, Dekim revealed to the people of Earth the leader he had set up for the coming ages. Mariemaia Khushrenada, the daughter of Treize Khushrenada, made a speech to the Earth Sphere declaring the independence of X-18999 while simultaneously declaring war on the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. From MO-III, Dekim told the newly resurfaced Zechs Marquise of his intentions of dropping X-18999. With the help of Heero and Duo, Trowa was able to restore the colony's stable orbit and prevented the colony from plunging to Earth. Ultimately, Operation Meteor was foiled by the very pilots that were meant to restore order to the chaos created by the destruction of X-18999. Category:Information Category:Events